


AraSol Short One-Shot ( Written by My Darlin' )

by DetoxifiedIridescence



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Guessing game, Rhyming, cursing, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetoxifiedIridescence/pseuds/DetoxifiedIridescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ANOTHER quick little one-shot that my kitty Kouhai came up with. ^^"</p><p>I hope that, all of you that are taking the time to read this,<br/>enjoy this other little taste of her/his work!! <3<br/>They did it to cheer up yet, another friend of ours.<br/>vov" xo ;u;"<br/>Summary:<br/>-In which Karkat has to guess whom Sollux is in a Matesprit-ship with. Aha :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	AraSol Short One-Shot ( Written by My Darlin' )

When your shitstain of a bro asks you if you have all your quadrants figured out for his ' _reference_ ' is was really got to me. It made me think past all the god damn coding I've said I've done. 'Who would have been my masteprit' he asked. Well if he fucking knew me better I would have already told him I had one, but instead, I fucked him up with a quadrant game thanks to _Nepeta_.

"IIt could have been anyone," I said with a smirk, not forgetting to talk in my quirk.  
"WELL WHEN WILL YOU TELL ME YOU FUCK ASS." Karkat yelled back and then almost fucking snapped.  
His voice was tiresome as I drew out the words, "when you gue22 theiir name you giiant fiucking turd."  
He rolled his eyes and then once retorted, "YOUR GAMES ARE SO BORING, I JUST FUCKING SNORTED."  
Then I typed back, but just with the right speed, "do iit or you'll never know, you god damn oinkbea2t"  
Karkat smashed his keybored possibly going to rage quit, but then he told me he'd do it and called me a 'NOOKWHIFF"  
The game has just begun and then I smiled, "II'll make it easy for you, 2iince you'd make iit la2t a whiile."  
The other troll grumbled and then began typing, "WELL CAN YOU JUST STOP YOUR GOD DAMNED RHYMING?"

>   
>  TA: Fuck you kk iim goiing two rhyme  
>  TA: and iif you don't like iit then you're wastiing your tiime  
>  CG: I FUCKING HATE YOU, SHITSTAIN  
>  CG: YOU'RE A GOD DAMN IDIOT THAT'S HURTING MY BRAIN  
> 

And just like that we started again, I told him it was the girls and not to bring up the men.  
First he started with Vriska the bitch, I told him I'd rather die, she'd be a mateswitch.  
He chuckled at my pun, then said with less glee. "MAYBE I KNOW. IS IT FEFERI?"  
I typed with passion and to him I told, "II thiink goiing for her would bee gold, but ala2 for you she and II are not two, ED would have a fit and he'2 not really that bold."  
Karkat snarled, that was his other bro "WELL STOP ACTING LIKE YOURE ONLY TWO SWEEPS OLD."  
I shurgged my shoulders and continued on, "well bro, you kiinda do that wiith John"  
He almost couldn't take it, but he didn't want to fight, "WELL I'LL GUESS AGAIN BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP. ALSO CAN YOU PLEASE STOP THIS FUCKING RHYMING I KNOW YOU **WANTED** ME TO SAY NIGHT OR SOMETHING BUT I DIDN'T AND THIS SUCKS."  
Rolling my eyes I said, "fiine ju2t keep gue22iing but now you're ruiiniing the 2tory, a22hole."

>   
>  CG: THANK YOU SOL, I MEAN IT'S NOT **THAT** BAD BUT I'M NOT GOING TO DO THIS SHIT ALL DAY OR ****NIGHT****  
>  TA: thank you for that kk but fine II'll just tell the story and our trolliing ii2 done untiil further notiice because you're 2o fuckiing rude  
>  CG: ALRIGHT, THAT'S FINE BY ME  
> 

And with that I stop and now continue with the story. He basically waited until he got to Aradia and it was honestly really great because I didn't realize how stupid and oblivious he was just for the sake of the story and my puns so pretty much here they are.

>   
>  CG: LET ME GUESS,MAYBE TEREZI?  
>  TA: II mean 2he'2 pretty cool, but 2he'2 2tiil kiinda creepy..  
>  CG: THANK GOG SOL, I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU. I MEAN SHE'S MINE AFTER ALL.  
>  TA: dude ii would tell you iif 2he hiit on me, but know 2he and ii are alriight  
>  CG: OKAY THANKS, HOW ABOUT NEPETA  
>  TA: dude you're iinsane that'd be the end of u2  
>  CG: OH YEAH THAT'S RIGHT SHE'S MOIRAILS WITH ****SWEATQUIUS**** OKAY NEXT ONE, KANAYA  
>  TA: not her, but her fa2hiion ii2 niice, II wouldn't want to cro22 her, II'd be liike bread, 2liiced  
>  CG: SO THIS JUST LEAVES ARADIA  
>  TA: you fiinally fuckiing got iit, tada  
>  CG: OKAY BUT THERE'S GOT TO BE ANOTHER REASONING?  
>  TA: why do you thiink II alway2 talk about boobee2?  
>  CG: OKAY THAT'S IT I'M DONE I FUCKING HATE THIS SHIT.  
> 

And then we laughed because we're both idiots.  
The smile on my face grew even brighter because I know she'd put up with my shit and really loves the dead puns.

**Author's Note:**

> -My babes tumblr:  
> overdoseshipper.tumblr.com  
> -My tumblr:  
> detoxifiediridescence.co.vu  
> hmmm...  
> ALL FEEDBACK IS WELCOME vov", ALSO,  
> ...POST ONE OF YOUR OTP'S IN THE COMMENTS, ALONG WITH SOME HELPFUL THINGS TO IMPROVE LE SKILLS.  
> ^^"  
> THERE IS A /POSSIBILITY/ YOU CAN GET A ONESHOT OF THAT OTP?? (almost typed oneshit, whoops)  
> PS:  
> (No bashing of ships).


End file.
